How to Get a Friend and Lover in One Go
by Murasaki-No-Mizu
Summary: When Anthony met Ian in that Biology Class. Pretty much a standard Ianthony first meeting fic!


**A/N: Hello! I guess this is where I tell you this is my first fanfiction? I honestly have no idea what you would be expecting but please try to be a little bit kind if you don't like it? Just saiyan! So this is an Ianthony one if you hadn't all ready guessed so it male/male slash… yeah… soooo read on!**

So… I guess this is the time I tell you about how I got one the closet friends I ever had and how I promptly fell in love with him as soon as I meet him.

It was the start of the new school year and was simply going through the motions of an average day in the life of an American teenager (cliché much?); get to school, go to locker, get books, go to homeroom, yadda yadda and so forth.

Of course by then I had heard about the new kid by then, not that I was interested or anything. I mean, c'mon! News like that travels pretty fast with all the avoidance of school work and substituting it for gossip… Not to say I listen to it or anything, it's just some things slip past the filters I made for myself so I wouldn't have to listen to the grating noise any more than I had to… Like I knew the fact he was in my grade.

I was decently liked at the school and had a good amount of friends, which of course meant being submitted to mindless chatter at the worst of times. But even then my group is quite small due to my constant anxiety attacks, so all the people sitting with me I have to trust or I start freaking the fuck out.

And it wasn't like I really wanted to know the new kid. I never seek out to make friends; I wait for my friends to bring someone over, but even then it's a long shot that I would even talk to them.

Anyway I was making my way to class trying to avoid coming into contact with anyone unnecessarily. As I took a glance at the timetable on my folder I groaned internally. Fucking biology. What the fuck did I do to deserve this!? Hanging my head I walked in and sat in one of the middle desks. I learnt early on if you sit at the front you are subject to things being thrown at you but at the back no one shuts up.

I set out my things and instantly got hit with a wave of boredom. Taking out my black pen I started to draw random things like eyes and guns. I was mesmerised by the way the black ink came out of the pen so easily and didn't realise class had started and someone unknown was sitting next to me. The teacher being the douchebag most teachers are called me out asking the answer to the question. Of course I didn't know the answer to the fucking question. Fuck you! You pretentious fuckward! I said some bullshit answer to get him off my case and got scolded for not paying attention. My partner snickered and I looked over. Holy shit he was gorgeous! Though… he had the stupidest haircut. Seriously who has a bowl hair cut in 6th grade? He just looked at me with these ice blue eyes. I started to have a mini freak out. Since when was I attracted to guys?

He was talking to me about something but I was internally screaming to get the fuck out of there. All I could pick up was something about doing a project together and meeting up after school in the library. I just nodded then put my hand up to go to the bathroom. When my wish was granted I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in a stall breathing heavily and silently screaming. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck! Why would I let myself be in contact with someone I don't know! And why was I attracted to a dude? Why am I questioning my own sexuality because of some guy I have only just met and haven't even had a proper conversation with? I started to get a pounding headache with all these questions buzzing around in my head. As I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down I opened up the stall door. As I walked towards the sink I looked at myself in the mirror. God! What the fuck is wrong with me? I splashed water on my face and picked up my binder from where I had dropped it in my panic. As I walked towards my next class the only thought circulating my mind was 'what am I going to do about this afternoon?'

**A/N: Umm I'm pretty happy with it. I'm not gonna lie! Could you please tell me what you thought? I would appreciate it!**


End file.
